Alfred's Little Sister
by LunaCrimsonMoon
Summary: This is a little story I made for my friend and decided to post. This shows the relationship between Alfred(America), Mathew(Canada) and their little sister Rebekah(Confederate States of America). I own nothing, Rebekah is my friend DeliciousLies' OC, before anyone says anything YES she did give me permissions. So enjoy :3


Alfred didn't like his little sister, Rebekah. Ever since she came along she teased with him and they fought constantly. His twin, Mathew, didn't fight with her but for some reason she just had to pick fights with him. Daddy and Papa told him many times that Rebekah loved him but of course that wasn't possible.

Today was the first day back at school after spring break, Papa had managed to convince Rebekah to wear a skirt; her natural curly brown hair bounced as she walked with her big brothers to the school. She gave Alfred's shoulder a punch before running inside yelling, "See ya later stupid! Bye Mattie!" back at them before running into the school building for her first class. Alfred glared at her before she disappeared far down the hall, he and Mathew going the other direction to the 5th grade hallway to their class.

"Why did she have to come around.." Alfred grumbled as the two sat down side by side in their desks, "ever since Daddy and Papa took her in she won't stop hitting me!"

"Maybe that's how she shows she likes you Alfred.." Mathew replied, quiet as always.

"Then how come she's so nice to you?"

~~~

Alfred swung on the swings waiting on Mathew. It was recess, and this year the school decided to mix together some of the grades. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd in one recess, 4th, 5th, and 6th in the other. Which now meant Alfred, Mathew, and Rebekah all had the same recess period. Rebekah tended to stay with her friends for the most part during recess, which made Alfred happy because he didn't like that albino kid she hung out with.

"Where's Mattie," he thought, looking around for his twin. He got off the swings to go in search for him, Mathew had gone to get some chalk for them to draw with on the concrete and told Alfred to wait for him on the swings, that as ten minutes ago.

Once Alfred reached the blacktop he froze; what he saw was terrifying. Three 6th graders. Three really big, really scary 6th graders, surrounding Mathew who was shaking and clutching the box of chalk for dear life. Alfred rushed over as soon as they tried to taking the box and shoved Mathew down onto the concrete.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Alfred said, standing in-front of Mathew.

"Why? This little punk won't share!" The 6th grader retorted, shoving Alfred.

"Yeah," said another, pushing Alfred, Mathew backing up behind him, "why do you two 5th graders get all the chalk? You can deal with two pieces can't you?"

Alfred shook a little but held his ground before being shoved to the ground. He looked at Mathew as he covered his head, the look in his eyes telling him to run. Mathew took the hint and bolted. "It hurts.." Alfred thought, "but at least Mattie's okay.."

"Leave my big brother alone!"

The three older boys looked behind them, little Rebekah stood there, hands on her hips. Mathew had ran to get Rebekah, seeing as how she somehow managed to get out of every kind of trouble.

"He's MY big brother," she said, confidence and defiance brimming in her voice, "I'm the only one who gets to mess with him got it?!"

Alfred's eyes widened, he knew if Rebekah got hurt it would mean trouble. "Rebekah get out of here, now!"

"Oh yeah? Who says?" The biggest 6th grader said, stepping towards her.

"I do!" She said, narrowing her eyes up at him.

"How about you just get out of here kid?"

"No, I don't wanna!"

"I said," he pushed her, "get out of here."

Rebekah stumbled and stopped. Alfred shuddered as he saw the fire in her eyes. She reached up, messing up her hair, gaining a strange look from the boys. She then ripped her skirt (boy would Papa be mad) and smacked herself hard, tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh?" the boys muttered.

Rebekah took a deep breath, and in the whiniest, most tear-filled yell she could yelled,

"**TEACHEERRRRRRR!**"

Now, there's two things Rebekah is good at, getting under your skin, and telling stories.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" The teacher cried as she ran over to see a sobbing Rebekah, a ruffed up Alfred, and three very confused and panicking 6th graders.

"-hic- Th-they, -hic- they were picking on m-me a-and bein' mean a-and puching m-me a-and when Ah-Alfred t-tried to get 'em ta -hic- stop t-they b-b-beat hi-him up t-too a-and -hic"

"W-What? N-No we-"

"THAT is ENOUGH young man! All three of you, to the principle's office, NOW!"

All three were stumped and were marched off to the office. Alfred stood, dumbfounded by Rebekah's actions.

"Why'd you do that? You saved me.." He managed to get out.

"Cus," Rebekah started, looking up at her big brother, "if your the hero and I'm your sister that means I'm the only one who gets to tease you!" She then proceeded to lightly punch his shoulder and hug him.

Alfred's vision of her changed that day. Her logic may be weird, but her heart's in the right place. It also was the day Alfred was going to have to yell at Mathew for getting Rebekah involved by telling her in the first place.


End file.
